Katsuo Kaguya
'Character First Name' Katsuo 'Character Last Name' Kaguya 'IMVU Username' Pavor 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 11 years old 'Date of Birth' 07/08 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 4'7" 'Weight' 82 LB. 'Blood Type' Type A 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Hidden Leaf Village 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Katsuo is of many things. He is a simple kid, he is a killer in training, Katsuo is a demented child who lives in the Konoha Orphanage. To others he may seem like a shy kid, Katsuo unknowingly deceptive in that manner as all the feelings he portray and act out all but just another grandeur move as he gets closer and ever closer to what he tries so hard to view as friends. His idealistic face of a smile, normal in nature but false to the enigma at hand. Der Marrionettespieler of the feelings and emotions of those around. As a backlash to this however, he is but a simple child caught within his own 'feelings' and the real him being shoved back into the dark recesses of the mind. There will perhaps be the eventuality to where this personality disorder only comes to realization and the darker of Katsuo to come and play with the friends he had made all along the way. His true self already gives way in the little animals he goes out to kill every day, to bring them back and do as he wishes with the fresh kill. 'Behaviour' "Katsuo": Shy, though charismatic around friends and such. Very determined individual, something both sorts of sides of Katsuo have. Relieves tension through killing animals and experimenting with them, especially after his other side has begun to become more so active within his mind. Has a strange attraction to snakes, his favorite animal. Katsuo: A person with a straight forward attitude, inquisitive of the natural world and those around. A bit happy but at the same generally annoyed by others he simply doesn't associate well with unless it is felt as though a necessity or such person would be of use in the future. Is furthermore sadistic to complete his personality, laughing in the pain of others like a given joke. Is more provoked to take action, more prone to risk if it just means he gets to run for another day. 'Nindo (optional)' N/A 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Katsuo's clan is the Kaguya Clan, a rather savage group known for their strange kekkei genkai known as the shikotsumyaku. It is perhaps one of the few things that makes them known for who they are, other than how they are a war-loving people. They are generally known for as a nomadic people, never staying in one place and always taking raids to other villages. Because of this they are fairly spread out in more civil areas, such is Katsuo's own life and some of the other Kaguya that live within Konoha. 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Element One' Earth. 'Element Two' Unknown 'Advanced Nature' N/A 'Weapon of choice' Of the few things currently given to Katsuo was a tanto, made of basic materials. Such is the blade itself consist of chakra-conducting materials. This specific tanto is double-edged, with a small middle section which entirely consist of bone.The grip was made of basic polymer, or a synthetic rubber that allowed for a very tight grip. The hilt of it being of a treated wood end with a thin plastic layer in order to give the whole tanto a sort of medical quality to it. It's scabbard was of a similar build as the hilt, it was in general a good blade. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Purple. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' • 1 Single Tanto Modified • 2 Paper Bomb's • 2 Smoke Bomb's • 4 Kunai • 6 Shuriken • 11 Senbon Total: 50 points 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Body Flicker Technique Prepared Needle Shot Strike of the Mamba Chakra Flow 'Allies' N/A 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Not much can be said of Katsuo's past, him being a child there isn't much behind it. What is known of Katsuo is that he is an abandoned orphan who was left in a sort of orphanage at an excessively young age. Everything about his parents are generally unknown, seeing as Konoha wasn't raided by the nomads within probably the last decade or so. The theory that probably holds how he got here is that whenever the last Shinobi World war was taking place that some of the volunteers for the Land of Fire including some of the Kaguya Clan, were helping maintain from any enemies. The rest already being explained, and Katsuo living a generally regular life. 'Roleplaying Library' Spars and Battles: Katsuo V. Toka Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Yondaime